Finding Comfort
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Helen finds comfort in a friend. *Please note. This fic has been re-edited and reposted due to spelling mistakes and a few changes. So the original has been deleted and replaced by this. Still work of femslash. With an OFC


She needed somewhere to be alone. After the memorial, the others had left her to her own devices. And she had found herself in that club. Not one of the places she normally frequented. It was dark and crowded and full of people. Just the place she wanted to be right now, to blend in. To dissolve her whole being and be like everyone else there. Most of the people, she knew by name. Not only their personal name, but also the name of their species. Second only to her own Sanctuary, it was one of the biggest places for abnormals to congregate in relative peace.

Helen Magnus had been sitting at the bar for the last half an hour, sipping on her tea. The music didn't seem to bother as much as it had when she'd first arrive. Some of the music she actually liked.

She looked around the club, watching as abnormal danced with abnormal. A truly rare sight. But one she liked to watch. Helen had gone their often. Taken their by one of the abnormals she had cared for. One that she had became friends with. Over the years, when Helen felt the need, she would visit the club, in hope of seeing her. And now she felt the need.

It had been the first time she had ventured out of the Sanctuary in days. Trying to find some way to block out the memories of losing her beloved daughter, out of her mind. This club and the reason she was here was the biggest distraction she could think of. Staying in the Sanctuary, with all of Ashley's belongings still in her room. Was just too hard. Soon she would have to think about packing them away. But not today.

Helen stood from her stool. A curious sensation flowing over her. A sense of the familiar. Her head turned, seeing the reason why she was there, standing across the room. She was in her mid - late 20's, brown hair and dressed as though she was ready to party. There was a look of recognition in her eyes. That there was a connection between them.

The young woman walked across the room, heading towards Helen. The doctor waited for her approach. A small smile appearing on the corner of her mouth. It had been several months since she had seen her last. And every time she saw her, she felt the same. A deep attraction and emotional connection to her.

"Hi,"

Helen nodded.

"Natalya."

Natalya's hand reached down, taking hold of Helen's. She ran her thumb across Natalya's hand slowly. Before following closely behind her.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. One of the back rooms of the club. The club that Natalya owned. Her own private quarters. She opened the door, going inside first.

Natalya closed her eyes. Feeling Helen's hand on the small of her back. That spot had always been sensitive. And the way Helen touched her there always sent her over the edge. Magnus pressed her body against the younger woman. She slipped out of her jacket and pulled Natalya back to her.

The younger woman's eyes were still closed as Helen ran her hand up and down her back. Natalya always dressed provocative the nights she worked at the club. And especially the nights she knew Helen would be there. And tonight was no exception. Her blouse was black and see thru. Revealing a black matching bra underneath. Now she felt Helen's hand underneath, on her bare skin. It excited her. And could feel that Helen was excited too. But knew she didn't want to talk. Wanting something else from her. Which Natalya was more than willing to give.

Helen wrapped her arms around Natalya, then dropped. Running her hands on her thighs. Natalya wanted to move her further, but knew how much Helen liked to take her time.

Natalya eyes opened, seeing Helen standing on the edge of the bed, pulling up her knee high boots and zipping them up. She wrapped the sheet around her, shuffling to the edge of the bed, sitting next to Helen. Magnus turned her head to look at her. The image of her naked body still fresh in her mind. Still being about to feel her touch under her finger tips.

"You're not even going to stay?" Natalya asked.

"I have things I have to attend too."

Natalya lifted up her hand, brushing it softly against Helen's cheek.

"I thought you might want to talk."

"Don't try to read me, Talya," Helen said.

She stood up, picking up her jacket off the floor near the bed.

"I thought that's why you came here. So you don't have to talk. That I just know what you're feeling."

Talya felt Helen's pain. It was so deep. Through every cell of her entire being. Sometimes being empathic had its draw backs. Sometimes, she wanted Helen to talk to her. Just like she had done in the beginning. She didn't want to know what she was feeling all the time. Wishing she could turn it off!

"I heard about Ashley," she said. "I'm sorry. She was a good person. And good to me. And to many of the others here."

Helen shook her head, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I can't…. Not yet. Helen said. "I'll call you,"

"Okay. I'll be here."

She leant down, kissing Natalya on the top of her head, softly. Making it linger for as long as possible. As Helen moved away, Talya watched her. Still being able to feel her pain. But knowing that for the short time they were together that she had given her some comfort and love. And knew she would always be back, when she needed her.


End file.
